


По-другому

by Akar



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Рейстлин представлял их встречу несколько иначе.





	По-другому

— Здравствуй… маг. Какой, все же, забавный ник для воинствующего атеиста.

В мягком голосе сквозили чуть насмешливые интонации, и Рейстлин поднял глаза от раскиданных им по столу листов.

Улыбка девушки, опустившейся на соседний стул, оказалась такой же завораживающе иронично-мягкой, как и голос.

— Меня зовут Рейстлин, — только и проговорил он, тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя наваждение.

Они познакомились на городском форуме. Рейстлин, на дух не переносивший религию любого рода, столкнувшись с объявлением, рассказывавшим о культе какого-то проклятого Паладайна, «незаслуженно давно забытого», мать его, бога добра и света, не смог удержаться от комментариев, и…

Они вели споры добрых три месяца, пока Рейстлин сгоряча не предложил попытаться переубедить его лично, а безумная жрица почему-то не согласилась.

«Вторник, 15.00, кафе „Палантас“, летняя веранда, третий столик справа».

Рейстлин ждал, что «жрица», пафосно назвавшаяся «Посвященной», окажется девчонкой — или, скорее, безбожно вравшей о возрасте «слегка за двадцать» теткой лет сорока пяти — полубезумного вида, увешанной медальонами, амулетами и нелепыми бусами. Похожей на второсортную гадалку, от которой непременно будет тянуть благовониями на весь ближайший квартал.

Она не была.

Зато в ней было что-то неуловимо знакомое, как если бы Рейстлин уже видел ее когда-то давным-давно, но образ давно стерся из памяти. Она была чуть отстраненной, изящной и красивой до безумия. Настолько, что даже спорить не хотелось абсолютно ни о чем, только сидеть напротив ближайшую вечность и смотреть.

И, пришлось отдать ей должное, она была пунктуальной. Рейстлин просидел здесь последние сорок минут, но только из-за того, что пришел раньше положенного. Она же пришла минута в минуту.

Треугольный серебряный медальон сбликовал на слепящем июньском солнце, возвращая в реальность, и через пару секунд Рейстлин продолжил говорить, чувствуя себя почему-то неловко и ужасно нелепо.

— Здравствуй, П…

Никогда на него не накатывала такая буря постоянно сменявших друг друга эмоций, и Рейстлин понятия не имел, что это такое, и что ему следует с этим делать.

— Крисания.

— Крисания, — кивнув, уступил и медленно повторил Рейстлин, словно пробуя. Поймал себя на том, что ему нравится звать ее… Крисанию по имени. Нравится, как на мгновение потеплели льдисто-голубые глаза.

Он — всю последнюю минуту — держал руку с зажатым в ней карандашом в воздухе, в пяти сантиметрах от стола, поэтому Крисания, заинтересовавшись написанным, свободно вытянула из-под его руки лист, испещренный формулами, и развернула к себе, чтобы пробежаться глазами по написанному.  
Механически откинула с лица упавшую на лоб прядь смолисто-черных волос и почти сразу улыбнулась снова, в этот раз — так, будто выиграла промежуточный этап соревнований.

— Не показалось. В пятой строчке сверху — ошибка.

Рейстлин нахмурился, и выдернул лист резче, чем стоило бы. Только чтобы увидеть, что Крисания оказалась права. Отвлекся, перепутал… Черт.  
Если бы они правда соревновались, он бы сейчас, наверное, лопнул от недовольства. И позора. Девчонка сделала его в первые пять минут знакомства.

— Я разбираюсь не только в «сказках» и «мифологии».

— Но еще и в химии.

Рейстлин не ожидал. Поэтому чувствовал себя сконфуженным дураком, неописуемо хотел огрызнуться, но вместо этого только скривил губы и нашел в себе силы процедить «спасибо», ожесточенно перечеркивая всю строку, вместо того, чтобы стереть одну букву.

— Ты милый.

Крисания рассмеялась неожиданно искренне, а Рейстлин неожиданно даже для себя успокоился и поймал себя на том, что единственное, чего ему сейчас правда хотелось — вычеркнуть последние три месяца их — если это можно было так назвать, конечно — общения и начать заново.

Он почему-то был твердо уверен, что в этот раз будет лучше.


End file.
